


Sono Mama de

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ueda loves KAT-TUN. For Pippa, because she's having a particularly rough day ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sono Mama de

Ueda loves KAT-TN. He doesn't make it particularly common knowledge - wouldn't want their heads getting any bigger - and it feels a little bit like a disease - growing inside him and taking over until he's no longer the man he thought he was - but it's there all the same, a warm, heavy weight in his chest.

Ueda loves Kame because even after all these years, there's still a certain innocence to his face. Kame throws himself into his work with the kind of determination only a child can have, striving every day to be better, to be _more_ , never truly satisfied with his accomplishments. It's a talent that Ueda enjoys even more when they're not at work, when Kame's rather interesting fashion sense is long gone and they're skin-to-skin, and Kame is throwing himself into something else entirely. He's passionately earnest in his efforts to pull some kind of sound from Ueda's lips, using every combination of lips, tongue, fingers and more that he can think of, and it only makes Ueda bite his lip and swallow it down, so that Kame will try even harder.

Ueda loves Jin because, despite all the hip rolls and tongue flicks and seductive eyes, Jin's still a kid at heart, and always has a certain sparkle to him. Those eyes shine, crinkling as he grins, and as hard as he might try, Ueda can't help but share in his amusement, no matter how trivial. Jin is full of excitement and the vigour of life, joyful and reckless and uninhibited, and it's just _perfect_ when his constant need for new highs and thrills is taken down to a more primal level. Jin will try anything, however wild, and when he's spreading those hands against Ueda's chest and rolling those hips like a pro, in those moments, he gives all of himself over without hesitation.

Ueda loves Junno because he always wears a smile. No matter how hard the world - or his bandmates - beat him down, he always springs back up again, bright and ready for action. No matter how often they slap him upside the head and groan at his ridiculous puns, Junno's spirit still dances, and really, if Ueda's being honest, he doesn't mind Junno's jokes all that much. Ueda also doesn't mind Junno's flexibility all that much - it means he can twist Junno up like a pretzel (so long as he's careful with his knee) and tie him in never-before-seen positions, unleashing his creativity to make a wholly different kind of music. He definitely likes it best when Junno is _only_ wearing his smile.

Ueda loves Koki because he's wild. He's not afraid to be what he wants, to talk how he wants, to wear what he wants - Ueda's almost envious of how easy Koki found it, when it took him years to discover the same sort of comfort with himself. Despite his image, Koki has no qualms about casting it all aside when he wants, has no fear in cooing over a tiny newborn - of any species - and taking his mother out shopping every week. He's a bit of an enigma, Ueda finds, with a temper that could start fires, and a temperament that could soothe the burns. It's exciting, and he's never sure which way Koki's going to take it - whether he's going to glare and spit harsh words into Ueda's pillow while the other man has to practically force him down and keep him still, or whether Koki's going to wink and lay back and let Ueda do as he pleases, hard and rough or soft and slow, long fingers yanking at the short tresses or, alternately, smoothing through them in a tender caress.

Lastly, Ueda loves Nakamaru. Nakamaru is gentle and kind, but strong, firm, the glue that's held them all together from day one, when they hated each other and would happily have given up on stardom then and there. Nakamaru had been there for every single one of them at some point, had dried Kame's tears, had persuaded Jin to chase his dream, no matter what it meant for the band. He had iced Junno's injuries when the other was too weak, and burrowed his way into Koki's life without any of them really noticing, giving Koki someone to care about without really needing to use any effort. Ueda loves Nakamaru because he's always, _always_ there, whatever he needs, if everything just gets to be too much then Nakamaru is the one he goes to.

With Maru, there is no lust, no seduction, no roleplay, no sex. Nothing but warm arms and a soft voice, comforting words when Ueda needs them most. When all he wants is good, clean fun, maybe some food and a glass of wine and a movie, it's Maru's he goes to. He can relax, _really_ relax, sink into one of Maru's big, squashy armchairs with his glass - or mug, or carton - and doze until it's time for bed, and _Maru_ is the one doing the holding. Nakamaru is the one who is always there for him when the others aren't what he needs, when all he wants is to be taken care of, and that means more to Ueda than the earth.

-

KAT-TN love Ueda.

They'll never tell him to his face - Lord, no, they have too much pride for that - but they feel it, every single one of them, whenever he's around. It doesn't matter to them if he's being moody or chipper, stubborn or carefree, tired or excitable, he's still Ueda, and every little one of his quirks makes him the one they love, makes him their irreplaceable U.

When Ueda is tired, it's Kame. When he's carefree, it's Jin. When he's feeling chipper, it's Junno who goes to him, and it's Koki when he's stressed. And on those days when Ueda looks ready to throw in the towel, when his eyes start to lose their life and he looks as though he's carrying the world on his shoulders, on those overworked, underpaid days, Nakamaru is the one to pick Ueda up again.

None of them know just what it is that Nakamaru does to him in the confines of his home, but they all agree that out of them all, Nakamaru has the gift, and if any were brave enough to admit it, might agree that Nakamaru is the one to hold a particularly special place in Ueda's heart.


End file.
